


John Wick: 4 Days

by webhead3019



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: This story covers the four-day filler between John Wick: Chapters 1 and 2. The story will contain references from the trilogy as a whole.





	1. Chronicles of Baba Yaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were never really out...

5 years have past since the renowned assassin John Wick retired from his underworld trades. It was the 5 best years of his life, but it wasn’t meant to be. John's wife, Helen, had come down with terminal cancer and hardly a day after the illness killed her, another tragedy struck. Not catching a break, Viggo Tarasov’s punk son Iosep broke into Wick’s home. John spent 5 years trying to get his life together and in a single night, the wannabe Bratva don destroyed everything he had built. Iosep, along with two of his goons trashed the place, stole John’s prized black vintage 1969 Boss 429, and killed his puppy Daisy.

Helen knew her days were numbered and Daisy was a final gift for the mourning man she had widowed. Helen had secretly arranged Daisy to be mailed posthumously, so John could cope with her loss. In a bloody fit of vengeance, John made short work of Iosep Tarasov and all who stood in his way. Naturally, his father Viggo also stood in his way. Despite being a past acquaintance to John, business was business and the only way out is to close the deal no matter what. In his quest for vengeance, the Baba Yaga himself showed he was still very much what he had come to be known for.

To say it was a showcase is an understatement, because John Wick put 77 bodies in the ground that day. Although now that John’s had a second tasting for the world he thought he had long left behind, he may just double that established number. Every action has consequences and reactions are no different. The battle may have been won, but the same cannot be spoken for the war. The mob boss and his next of kin may be dead, but John Wick still has unfinished business with the Russians. John still hasn’t recovered his Boss 429, and he doesn’t intend on returning to retirement until he gets it back.

Winston declared, “I want to ask you this.” John Wick stood by patiently, to which Winston asked away, “Have you returned to the fold?” Simply like old times, John replied, “Just visiting.” Winston scoffed, “Have you thought this through? I mean, chewed it down to the bone? You got out once. You dip so much as a pinky back into this pond, you may well find something reaches out, and drags you back into its depths.” Winston was right and John knew it then too. He was a wise man, but he was still the same man. Jonathan may have got out physically, but he was never really out... Revenge was far too sweet an object for him to abandon.


	2. Wick Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are we going to do with Mr. Wick?

An informant and bodyguard of Abram Tarasov’s named Dmitri was doing his best to convince. Dmitri said, “I think you should really consider your problem.” Abram asked, “What fuckin problem?” Dmitri answered, “Your John Wick problem.” Abram asked, “Again with that? And did I not expect you to inform Mr. Null his services will no longer be needed?” Dmitri said, “That would be a mistake.” Abram Tarasov asked, “Why? John can rest again. Viggo, my brother, is dead. His little runt too. I was under the impression that would be the end of it.” Dmitri said, “You’ve never been pleasured by meeting John and I pray you never do. With that said, John’s always been a hard one to pin down. It doesn’t help our case he’s a man of few words.”

Abram asked, “Why does he persist on destroying what remains of my brother’s legacy? His quarrel was with Iosep, not with Viggo. He just happened to be the concerned parent who got in the way. Did John not at the very least, fuckin respect the man?” Dmitri answered, “It’s because your favorite nephew bought our death ticket in advance. The cocksucker, Iosep. He fucked himself then he fucked us. The car that he gave us? Whose car do you think that is?” Abram replied, “Fuck...” Dmitri said, “Killing the Baba Yaga’s precious puppy wasn’t enough. He just had to bring his car to the doorstep he best knew to top it all off. It’s a curse that the bastard wasn’t killed twice. Iosep may be dead, but his legacy is still fucking us.”

Abram gave in and said, “So be it. I will grant the interested party clearance. Bring Mr. Null to my office.” Dmitri talked into his earpiece, “Without further ado, it would appear Mr. Null’s services are required after all.” Abram rolled his eyes, which Dmitri took note of. Trying to stay in his lane as best as he could, Dmitri reassured him, “You’re making the right call on this Abram.” Abram said, “I don’t really give a shit if it’s the right call at this point. My brother was the loosest of joint acquaintances on a good day. All I want is for this to be fuckin over.” Dmitri said, “Understood, sir.” Immediately after that, the man of the hour, the assassin known as Mr. Null entered through the assistance of guards outside. Their assistance was hardly necessary.

Mr. Null could perhaps dispatch the whole building of its guards with ease. Although given his trades, Mr. Null knew how to wait his turn and he had far bigger fish to fry. The fish in question was undeniably worthy of the wait. Abram introduced, “I hear you’re someone who can’t be bought. Your work ethic is second to none. You work for free.” Mr. Null replied, “Indeed I do.” Abram inquired, “What if I told you to assassinate the man they call John Wick? Would you still be of no cost to us? Eh, Mr. Null?” The assassin lit up and wondered, “The Baba Yaga? The way I see it, the only man who is accosting you is John Wick.” Abram specified, “So you’ll do it then? You’ll get get rid of him without a second’s thought? Not one thought weighed by a fuckin second?”

Mr. Null replied simply, “I hear and I obey.” Abram asked curiously, “You really don’t have any other questions?” Mr. Null explained, “I live to serve. I only live to serve.” Abram scrunched his face and nodded heads with Dmitri. Abram said, “That’s a good enough fuckin reason for me. I only wish you weren’t in such high demand. Then again, we can’t be fuckin everywhere at once.” Abram pulled out a Cuban link he had been reserving in the chest pocket of his tuxedo. He slid the butt of the Cuban through his desktop cigar cutter and clamped down on it. Once the end had been separated, he brought the cigar about halfway and leaned in the other half. There was no other utterances of speech between either of the three for a great moment.

Abram had been a passionate cigar smoker since a very young age. He held the Cuban link in place with the edge of his lips and snapped out a match with his now free hands. Dmitri stared at Abram all the while like he expected him to add anything else of value to the conversation. Mr. Null only looked on with a blank stare, void of direction comprehensible to outside parties. Dmitri asked, “Um, sir?” Abram ignored as he nursed gently on the rolling paper and let a hot cloud of smoke waft through his mouth. He let the billowing screen build until he could French inhale out of his nostrils. At that point, Mr. Null addressed the dead air and asked, “What are my orders, Mr. Tarasov?” Abram answered, “Go. Go and kill Baba Yaga.”


	3. Meet the Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. Null, AKA The Robot.

You wouldn’t say it to his face, but Mr. Null wasn’t the held-in-high-demand killer so much as he was held as the mentally unhinged one. You had to be a special kind of desperate to rely on Mr. Null to get the job done. While Mr. Null was up to par for the task in question, he has quite the ego. His execution methods are especially cruel, even in the shadowy realm of assassins. It would even be fair to call Mr. Null cruel and unusual to just about any party. Mr. Null is a narrow-minded man who dedicates all his time and energy to perfecting the art of murder. He’s a committed sport, through and through. When you’re dealing with someone like him, you wouldn’t say... change the rules of engagement. Once he gets going, he’s in it to win it, no matter the costs. And so far, Mr. Null hasn’t lost any play he sought to win. He is also known as the Robot, because he closer resembles a machine than a man, whether in action or inaction.

John Wick was home when yet another dozen of Tarasov’s men along with Null was sent for him. He hadn’t quite asked around for his car yet, but what remained of the Tarasov Syndicate was going to see that he never did. Of course, Abram could have just as easily sat down with Wick and give back his Boss 429 as a peace offering, but his reputation preceded him. Viggo’s younger brother was under the assumption that nothing was ever just a conversation with John Wick. What could he say? The Baba Yaga was quiet in the mouth, but loud with whatever he clutched in his fists. John brandished his twin Heckler & Kolch P30L pistols. A favorite of his was the Glock 26, but it was currently out of ammunition. Viggo Tarasov sent 12 expendables to raid John Wick’s house as well and now his brother was following in his footsteps. Only this time, John had a thirteenth guest. Be wary if you’re the superstitious type.

John left the door to his house open. He was expecting them and it was better to take them out quietly in the sanctity of his own home. And in the first wave came. John had the strangest feeling they wouldn’t be the last of his unwelcome guests. Although, this will be the unfortunate twelve’s last destination of living. John hid up in the rafters with a coil of garrote wire wrapped at the wrists. The thread of the garrote was invisible in the dark and perfect for trapping victims. John made a loose loop and only tightened it when a man’s head passed right through it. John squeezed inward and hastily wound the wire inward with either hand. Using his foothold in the short ceiling above the man, John lifted upwards and began cutting a copious amount of circulation from the man with the added weight. The wire cut into the soft parts of the man’s neck and he nearly died from bloodletting before hanging.

John slid his hands free and tied the wire up to the rafter. He dropped to the ground in a feather-sounding crouch, but the man stayed suspended in the air. He left the man to hang dry like wet laundry, but it was really just sending a message. John unsheathed a switchblade from a hidden ankle strap and disappeared into the welcoming embrace of shadows. Mr. Null was the first to find the body. A cruel and unusual man through and through, all he could do was smile. It was a twisted, hungry smile, an evil devil’s smile. It was an unhappy grin that could send shivers down the bravest of spines. His lips were somehow devoid of more color than the rest of his face and he was a most ghastly pale man. Mr. Null stood still as a statue and just stared up at the man hanging from the rafters. After a solid moment, the spell lifted itself and he came to. The Robot proceeded to hunt like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The working title for 4 Days was John Wick VS The Terminator, which is one of the inspirations for my original antagonist.


End file.
